Princess Heir to the Earth Throne?
by sailormoon456
Summary: When lily finds out that shes  princess of earth and a scout everything goes worng!
1. Chapter 1: Rinis new friend

Disclamer: I do not Sailor moon nor lily Potter.

Chapter 1

Rini sat on the swing looking around. It was recesses and she didn▓t have anything to do or some one to hang with. Just then she heard yelling from behind her. COME DOWN WE WONT HURT YOU said a voice from behind her. Rini turned around and saw 2 boys 2 years older than her yelling up at the tree.

Rini ran over and saw a girl her age laughing at them. She wonder why the girl was up in a tree laughing. She came down still laughing. Then rini saw who she was.

She was the new girl at Cross Roads Elementary school. Hi, the girl said looking at her. My name is Lily Lily potter, I▓m Chibiusa Tsukino. So.. Why were you- up in a tree lily said cutting her off. Well they were bugging me so I climbed into the tree.

When they could reach me I started to laugh, Lily said right before the bell rang. They headed into school.

It was after school and rini and lily were the best of friends. Rini asked if she wanted to come over. Sure lily said. Just then Usagi pulled up. They got in and drove home. Were home! Usagi called. Just then Mrs. Tsukino came to welcome them back.

Oh whos this Mrs. Tsukino asked. This is my new friend Lily. Now how about we call your mother and tell her your going to sleep over. Ugh┘ lily said. Well you see.. I dont have a mother, lily said quietly.

Well how about a father? Ya┘but hes really mean to me. He hates me.

A/N: Hope you like it. Sorry about no ▒s in the story it screws up the story. Reviews are Welcome. No flames! 


	2. Chapter 2: AN

A/N To every one who has read my first chapter of my story! The rest is coming! I would have gotten it up asap but your computer was out of use for a while. All our memory was erased. So I will get the next chapter up. PLEASE don't shoot me or msg me about spelling ect. I will get them updated after I have posted 2 more chapters!


	3. Chapter 3:Dinner friends and surprises

"Oh okay". Rini said worried. "Why does he hate you?" Rini asked.  
"I look like my mother and he doesnt like looking at me. "He thinks it's his fault that my mother died." How did she die?" Usagi asked (A/N: Im changing Usagi to Serena. Much easer for me!) ⌠Serena!" Rini yelled at her. "What?!" Serena yelled back. "It's okay guys Lily said, smiling. She died in a fire at our old house in Canad. Lily said quietly. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 2 and it was the day before Christmas Day, she was baking Christmas cookies for Santa to eat on his long trip.(( A/N: She 13)) She put them in the oven and walked away, forgetting to set the timer to let us know when they were done.  
Just then the smoke alarm went off and my dad ran into the kitchen to see what was going on. He came back and yelled THERES A FIRE GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! My dad ran, picked me up and ran out. A friend of ours called 911. My mom was still in the house trying to get some things that i had when I was a baby. She never made it out. I woke up 2 weeks later in the kids area of the hospital". Lily said with tears in her eyes.  
"We went back to the house a couple of days later to get what wasn't badly burned. After that, my dad was never the same. He dropped me of at my aunts. I was raised by my aunt for 13 yrs my dad came back to get me and we moved here.  
"Oh. Well then., if y'll let me go". Serenas mom said, "I will go finish getting dinner ready". "Want to see my room?" Rini asked. "Sure" she said. She followed Rini up to her room. "Wow, looks really nice, Better than my room!" They sat there for an hour talking about stuff. "Dinners ready!" called Sue. "DINNER!" Sammy yelled, running into the dining room. "Sammy" Rini said. "Dont be such a pig in front of our guest!. "Dont worry Its okay". Lilly said giggling. Later that evening Darien came over from work. "Wow, hes cute" Lily said smiling at Darien. Luna walked into the living room to see Darien Serena and Rini and lily. "Oh! What a cute cat!" Lily said running to pick up Luna. Luna looked at lily and she looked like Dariens sister of earth.

Next Day Luna Called a scout meeting to talk about Lily. "Rini". Luna said "What do you know about Lilly?" "Not much, her mom died in a house fire and her dad doesnt like her". "Well". Luna said I think she might be dariens long lost sister. "What are you talking about ? they all asked.  
"Darien had a sister back in the past, she wasnt his real sister. He kinda took her in. "What do you mean by took her In?" Amy asked.  
"Well she had no family and Darien asked around to see if anyone wanted her by, no one did.  
A/N Please leave comment so I know Im not writing this for nothing.. I Will try and update! Asap.


	4. Chapter 4: An attack on Christmas eve

Recap:So I will have to give you the memorys back that you all had of her. ⌠How come we don▓t rember anything?■ Lita asked. After the event of her being killed everyone was mourning her so much that the queen told us to erase every ones memory of this.

Right after luna said this lily walked in on them. As she opend the door every ones heads turned and looked at lily. ⌠Ummm.. Am I inturping something? Lily asked as she started to turn red.

⌠Lily -THE CAT IS TALKING!!!!!!!! ⌠Good lord a cat is talking I must be dreaming of this!!!■ Lily calm down Amy said. ⌠Come here luna wont hurt you■ mina said. B.. but the cat is talking. Yes Luna can and so can I Artmeis said walking onto lily▓s lap.

Lily sat there just looking around.  
Okay I▓m going to skip this adhead so its Christmas!  
Lily sat there with Rini and Sammy doing homework. Christmas was right around the couner and lily couldn▓t belive that she was going to have a good Christmas for a chance. ⌠Lily■ Rini said ⌠lily ⌠she said again ⌠LILY⌠! ⌠Hun⌠? Lily said. Will you stop looking

At the Christmas tree? Oh sorry┘ right math home work.. Ugh.. Umm I give up she said laying down on her back lisneing to the Christmas carols on the radio. She started hmming when sammy looked at her. What you don▓t like me humming? She asked looking at sammy. No┘ just that you have a good voice sammy said.

Thank you sammy .Lily said. Lily still couldn▓t belive that she was a princess and a sailor scout plus Darien was her brother!  
Christmas rolled around and it was Christmas eve.

⌠Wow you look really nice Lily■ said Sammy looking at lily in her red dress.

⌠You look handsome in your Suit.■ lily said blushing a little bit.

⌠Is everyone ready to go⌠? Serenas mom asked. Yep■ everyone said.

⌠Is the attack ready? Said a female voice?

⌠Yes■ it is my lady said a male voice.

⌠Good■ have it sent out as soon as the girl has left.

⌠Right away■ my lady

⌠Lets get going or were going to be late⌠!! Sammy yelled.

Everyone got in there cars. Rini and Serena and Lily went with darien.

Lily was humming to the radio when an ⌠Emerny Alert■ came on.

⌠This is an Alert to everyone please return home right away.

■ There has been an attack.■

I repeat turn around and go home⌠! Said the acouner on the radio.

Dark moon■ Serena said look at everyone. Lets Tranfourm!

MOON COSIMC POWER

MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!

SAILOR LIGHT MAKE UP!

⌠Lets go!■ Serena yelled.

They arrived where the attack was.

Hey creep! Lily yelled at the man.

The man turned around and looked at them.

Ahh the sailor twits come to stop me have you?

YES WE HAVE! Lily yelled at him. Who the hell are you?

Rini asked eyeing him. My name is Sliver shadow. But shadow will do!

What are you doing here? Darien said coming to Sailor moons side.

I▓m her for her, he pointed to lily. Me what do you need me for?  
She said shriking at him.

⌠You▓re the key■ Just then everything went black.

Lily ⌠LILY■ Rini screamed.

A/N I will try and update asap. I have volley ball. Any ideas for lily her first love, ect! Please put them in the review! I am sick right now and I know its way past Christmas but I started it about a week before Christmas. Asol I know there is a lot of spelling in need but I couldn▓t find any one on short notice.  
So I will redo it when I can find someone, I also am putting up for new years!! I▓ll mabe post on Sunday! 


End file.
